warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larchkit (TNP)
Larchkit is a brown tabby she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Larchkit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt in their second litter, along with her sister, Hollykit, and her brother, Birchkit. She is seen playing in a puddle when it starts to rain. She also pounces on Ravenpaw's tail when he comes to visit Firestar, getting a scolding from her mother. Moonrise :She is the first to die of starvation because Ferncloud can't eat enough for three kits. Her milk supply comes out unevenly and therefore can't supply her litter. Ferncloud blames herself for the death of Larchkit, but Dustpelt and Firestar remind her that it isn't her fault. Dawn :When Squirrelflight returns, she apologizes for leaving and also to Ferncloud for the loss of Larchkit. Ferncloud doesn't listen and hisses at her. Her sister, Hollykit, also dies of a chill in this book, and she is carried away to be buried by their father, Dustpelt. Birchkit, Larchkit's brother, lives, as he is the strongest of the litter. Starlight :She is seen by Leafpaw at the Moonpool, playing with her sister, Hollykit. Her older brother, Shrewpaw, who was killed by a Twoleg monster, nudges the two away from the pool to prevent them from falling in. Leafpaw wants to tell Ferncloud that her kits are very happy in StarClan, but then she remembers that medicine cats aren't allowed to tell others what they saw from StarClan. Twilight :Larchkit's brother, Birchkit, becomes an apprentice with the new name Birchpaw. Squirrelflight admires his courage to continue his life even after Larchkit and Hollykit dies. Trivia *There has been a debate on whether Larchkit is a tom or a she-cat. Family Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Mother: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Sisters: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 6 Brothers: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 6 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew: :Toadstep:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 Nieces: :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 :Ivypool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes :Dustpelt gave her a long hopeless stare. "Larchkit is dead." :—Dustpelt to Firestar and Leafpaw Moonrise, page 225 References and Citations Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character